Tears, Gothika
by Lightning-Mage-Betrayl
Summary: Crossover. A woman named Kagome quits her old job after a snooping colleage attempts to stalk her. The new hospital she starts at, has people from her past as well as ones who would have a great impact on her future.


Tears, Gothika

-

An Inuyasha-ER Crossover (Weird, I know.)

(IY Background) After the defeat of Naraku and the completion of the Jewel, a demon injures Inuyasha in a way that not even Kagome's time can cure. Kagome, however, does not give up. She leaves the past with Inuyasha and begins to take care of him, going to school at the same time. Several years later, Inuyasha is still injured, but Kagome is an RN and spends all extra time not at work with Inuyasha.

(ER Background) Set after the 2005-2006 season.

Summary: Kagome starts a new job in a new hospital after a co-worker attempts to find out what she's hiding. The hospital she starts at, has people from her past as well as ones who would have a great impact on her future.

--

Chapter One - Days Like These

Kagome brushed her hair quickly, and set up her VCR to record. Smiling at Inuyasha who was sleeping on the bed in the second bedroom, she walked in a shook his shoulder to wake him up.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said softly. He slowly awoke.

"Kagome... where are we!" he asked suddenly, sitting up quickly.

"In my time, Inuyasha. We've been here for a couple years now... I know you don't remember... I can't really explain much right now... I've got to go to work... Promise you won't leave this apartment... Promise me..." Kagome told him, holding his wrist.

"Why don't I remember!" Inuyasha barked, looking at her fiercely.

"_I don't know, Inuyasha!"_ Kagome cried, releasing his wrist. He looked at her for a moment before talking again.

"I promise, Kagome..." he finally said. Kagome brushed the tears from her eyes and got up.

"Only if there's an emergency, do you leave, okay? We're not in Japan anymore, they speak a different language here. I work at a hospital called County General. If you get hurt, get there." Kagome told him, getting up to leave.

"Kagome... why are we here?" Inuyasha asked.

"You." she said simply, grabbing her coat and leaving Inuyasha inside their apartment.

She arrived at County awhile later and walked into the bustle of the emergency room. Or, what should have been the bustle. It was pretty quiet, all things considered. A few rooms had patients in them, Kagome noticed as she walked to the desk in the middle.

"Hi... I'm looking for Samantha Taggert." Kagome told the man who looked down at her.

"She's not working today." he told her, as a doctor came up behind him.

"I'm supposed to start here today as a nurse, and I was told Samantha Taggert was going to show me around." Kagome told him, a bit confused.

"I can show her around, Jerry." the doctor told her, coming around to her.

"Name's Kagome Higurashi." Kagome introduced herself, smiling at the cute doctor.

"Ray Barnett." he introduced himself, shaking her hand politely.

-Switch-

Neela Gallant sat at a circular table, a newspaper opened up to the 'For Rent' section, hoping to find a cheap apartment. Seeing one promising ad looking for a new roommate, she dialed the number and waited as it rang.

"This is the Higurashi residence. Kagome isn't here right now, so please leave your name, number, and message after the tone. Thank you." a female voice said, followed my a rather sharp beep.

"Ehh... Hi, this is Neela Rasgotra. I'm calling about the room for rent. I can be reached at..."

-Switch-

_A few hours later..._

Ray Barnett stood at the edge of the curb, the new nurse standing beside him. It was sprinkling slightly, the pitter-patter of the water making a melody.

"How long have you been a nurse for, Kagome?" Ray asked, smiling at the slightly smaller woman.

"A few years. How long have you been a doctor for?" the nurse asked, unconsciously playing with a pink colored jewel on a necklace around her neck.

"Awhile now... Why'd you become a nurse?" Ray asked, looking down at her.

"It wasn't because I always wanted to be one. On my sixteenth birthday, my best friend was nearly killed. A thief attacked us when I was walking home. We couldn't go to a hospital because of personal reasons... I took it upon myself to take care of Yasha.

"Someone found out about what I was doing and I had to get out of there. I got a green card and came here. I decided then that I would have to find a way to take care of Yasha. Yasha didn't have any money, so my only choice was to get a job as well." Kagome told him, sighing as she continued to play with her necklace.

"Wow... You're incredible. I never met anyone who would do sacrifice their future for a friend at sixteen." Ray admitted, smiling at her again.

"It was my fault..." Kagome rasped, tears sliding down her cheeks. The rain picked up as the two walked across the street to where a hailed cab was waiting.

"It couldn't have been your fault. A thief attacked you two." Ray tried to comfort her.

"It was my fault! It was my fault that my surrogate brother and sister died! It was my fault that my surrogate son and grandmother died! And it was my fault that the one love of my life was nearly killed! Inuyasha nearly died because of me! Because of me!" Kagome cried, swinging open the cab door.

"It couldn't have been your fault..." Ray told her, grasping her arm. Kagome pulled him into the cab.

-Switch-

_More than Twenty Minutes Later_

Kagome stepped out of the cab, Ray close behind her.

"Thanks for listening, and not taking off." Kagome said, unlocking her apartment door.

"You're welcome, Kagome." Ray told her, making to leave.

"Wait... come in... I really feel off tonight... I don't want to be here by myself to guard over Inuyasha..." Kagome said as he turned around.

"I don't want to take advantage of you, Kagome." Ray admitted, taking her request the wrong way.

"You won't... I won't let you. I... can't let you..." Kagome rasped, grabbing his arm.

"You're scared of something..." Ray realized, letting himself be lead in.

She brought him into a two bedroom apartment with a floor plan similar to his own. Her walls were almost barren, with the exception of a few pictures of people she was obviously close to dressed in old world Japanese clothing. A small television and VCR were set up in front of a cheap loveseat in the corner.

"Kagome!" a male voice rang out from one of the bedrooms. A tall man with long silvery hair and bright amber-gold eyes raced out of one of them and nearly tackled Kagome.

"Kagome..." the man rasped. The black-haired woman hugged him and then slowly let go.

The two spoke in rapid Japanese until Kagome pointed to the bedroom Inuyasha came out of and he went in there, leaving Kagome and Ray alone.

"I'm sorry about that, Ray... He's missing home." Kagome tried to explain.

"It's all right. He seems fine to me... What happened to him?" Ray asked her. She sighed, a sad smile on her face and took a tape and replaced the one in her VCR as Inuyasha came back out wearing a worn black and red hat.

"The attack left him with brain damage. He can't remember anything after the day before the attack." Kagome told Ray leading him into the kitchen.

"Wait here..." she told him, going out to Inuyasha in the main room.

"Miru kore. Nokoru koko de." Ray heard her faintly say. (1) She came back in.

"What's got you worried?" Ray asked her. She smiled slightly.

"It's... just a feeling. Something bad is going to happen tonight. Something really bad." Kagome answered, as she pressed the playback button on her answering machine.

_"Ehh... Hi, this is Neela Rasgotra. I'm calling about the room for rent. I can be reached at..."_ the message continued on as Ray interrupted it.

"If you've got a room for rent, she'd be a good roommate." Ray told Kagome. She looked at him in surprise.

"You know her?" Kagome asked. Ray nodded.

"I work with her... she's also my old roommate..." Ray answered. The beep of the answering machine signaling a new message scared Kagome.

"Calm down." Ray told her.

"Kagome? It's your mother... It's about your husband... he called again. You might want to talk to him. He says he works at County General Hospital down by you. Call me to-" the machine cut off.

"Oh, hell!" Kagome swore, not bothering to hide her discontent about working near her husband.

"Your husband?" Ray asked.

"I had to get a green card. So I married an American doctor, and then left him." Kagome admitted. Ray looked at her in stunned surprise before letting out a slight laugh.

"What's his name? Maybe I know him..." Ray said after a moment. She smiled slightly before answering.

"Bald." Kagome said, a hand in front of her face.

"Bald?" Ray asked, confused.

"I refused to call him Archie." Kagome said with a laugh.

"Archie Morris is your husband?" Ray asked. Kagome nodded and Ray burst out into laughter.

"He still that bad?" Kagome asked after Ray settled down. He nodded Kagome picked up the phone. She dialed a number and sighed as it rang.

"Hi. This is Kagome Higurashi. I'm calling in response to your call earlier in reference to my extra room. I'd love to meet you and show you the apartment. Call me back by Friday." Kagome told the answering machine. Ray smiled at her as Inuyasha came in.

"Kagome... Miroku? Sango? Shippo? Kaede?" Inuyasha asked. She looked at the silver haired man with a sad smile on her face.

"Kikyo?" Kagome said sharply, before realizing what she said. Ray looked on in confusion.

"Aishiteru, Kagome." he suddenly said to Kagome. She looked up at him.

-

Thats all for now. I realize it's strange.

(1)(Watch this. Stay here. (Romanized Japanese))

(2)(Aishiteru-I love you. Kazoku-Family. (Romanized Japanese))


End file.
